biostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle: Brotherhood of Flames
Bionicle: Blazing Brotherhood (Baionikuru: Honoo no Kyoudaibun) is an animated movie set five years after the conclusion of the original Bionicle storyline in 2010-2011. Sypnosis The Shadowed One is preparing an offensive to claim Spherus Magna for his own, and Toa Lhikan is brought back to life in order to assemble a team of red warriors in response to the upcoming attack. Plot The movie opens with a recap of Mata Nui defeating Teridax and restoring Spherus Magna, narrated by Tahu. Five years later, the Shadowed One has amassed an army of the remaining Dark Hunters to take over the world. Mata Nui brings Lhikan back as a Toa from the Red Star, instructing him to gather as many red warriors as possible to stop the Shadowed One. Tahu and Jaller had recently released Lewa from the custody of Ahzokalangleykazama when Lhikan approaches them. Both them and Vakama, whose Toa powers are restored by a special Toa Rebirth Stone, are asked to come with him on a dangerous mission. They are also joined by Ackar and a hot-headed new warrior from another land, called Nurxof. Toa Norik, Axonn, and Trinuma are also informed and asked to assemble a backup party to assist Lhikan's new team in the event of an emergency. Perditus is also recruited after winning a race, and so is Malum after being offered a reward. Velika hears about the mission and starts tailing the team secretly for reasons yet unknown. Halfway through their quest, Lhikan's party is ambushed by Triglax and Lariska, but they survive the ensuing battle, despite Nurxof almost getting them killed, and manage to find the Dark Hunters' new hideout. When the Shadowed One and his army are defeated, Nurxof urges Lhikan to kill them all, but Tahu objects, citing a tragic event in the distant past that became the true reason behind the Toa code's no-kill policy. A disillusioned Nurxof disregards both Tahu's argument and the code, due to a similar incident where Nurxof's original team was decimated, but he his body is suddenly taken over by Maori Nui, a Great Being who was using Velika's body prior. Maori Nui, now using Nurxof's body, kills the Shadowed One and all remaining Dark Hunters, assimilating their parts to become a Dark Fire Lord. The heroes are overpowered at first, but the tide turns in their favor when Norik arrives with his backup team. Tahu borrows power from the other nine warriors and his reboot counterpart(from within a vision) to equip an enhanced version of his Golden Armor and defeats Maori Nui while also saving and purifying Nurxof. Vakama turns back into a Turaga, having spent his Toa Power to help Tahu, the heroes return home, and peace is finally restored. Characters Main * Tahu- Travis Willingham / Taiten Kusunoki * Lhikan- Samuel L. Jackson / Akio Ohtsuka * Vakama- James Arnold Taylor / Ken Narita * Norik- Mark Hamill / Kazuhiko Inoue * Jaller- Rick Gomez / Kenichi Suzumura * Axonn- Christopher Sabat / Koji Ishii * Trinuma- Phil Lamarr / Akira Kamiya * Malum- John DiMaggio / Koji Ishii * Ackar- Jim Cummings / Norio Wakamoto * Perditus- Nolan North / Ryotaro Okiayu * Nurxof*- Adrian Pasdar / Takashi Ukaji Others * Ahzoka*- Tiffany Grant / Shoko Nakagawa * Neo Tahu - Nolan Balzer / Keiichi Wada * Shadowed One- David Warner / Genzo Wakayama * Lariska- Grey Delisle / Atsuko Tanaka * Triglax- John DiMaggio / Banjo Ginga * Mata Nui- Michael Dorn / Ryuzaburo Otomo * Maori Nui*- Greg Farshtey / Shozo Iizuka * Vakama(Turaga)- Corey Burton / Yoshisada Sakaguchi * Kopaka- Steven Blum / Masashi Sugiwara * Gali- Meredith McCoy / Romi Park * Lewa- Sonny Strait / Toshiyuki Morikawa * Pohatu- Jim Ward / Keiji Fujiwara * Onua- Gregg Berger / Kiyoyuki Yanada * Takanuva- Yuri Lowenthal / Mamoru Miyano * (Hikari no) Teridax- David Fielding / Seiju Umon * Berix- James Arnold Taylor / * Kiina- Monica Rial / * Gresh- Bryce Papenbrook / * Velika- Nolan North / * COMMENTATOR1(Diibu)*- Jerry Lawler / Toshio Furukawa * COMMENTATOR2(Edofu)*- Jim Ross / Ryo Horikawa *new character Songs * Heat of the Battle (opening theme) ** Artist: Stan Bush * HEATS (insert theme) ** Artist: Hironobu Kageyama * FIRE WARS (insert theme) ** Artist: JAM Project, feat. Hironobu Kageyama * Fire 炎 (ending theme) ** Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi Trivia * The original subtitle was "Forever Red", named after an episode of Power Rangers with a similar premise. * The five year gap between Journey's End and the movie references how Hero Factory replaced Bionicle until the latter was rebooted in 2015. * The two commentators in the race won by Perditus are parodies of Fodesinbeed Annodue from Star Wars Episode I, and they're voiced by WWE commentators Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler. * The Shadowed One was originally planned to be voiced by the late Leonard Nimoy. David Warner was cast in the role before Nimoy's death though, and the movie will be dedicated in part to Nimoy's memory. * This movie introduces the rare "Toa Rebirth Stone", which can temporarily turn a Turaga back into a Toa, allowing Vakama to take part in the mission. * According to GokaiWhite, some, but not all the events of "The Powers That Be" and "The Yesterday Quest" are retconned as being non-canon or semi-canon by the beginning of the movie. * The movie's animation style is the same as Bionicle: The Journey to One, and the music will be scored by Tsuyoshi Sekito and Mike Raznick. * The end credits shows fan art and MOC's of Tahu and other Toa of Fire. Category:Stories